Love From A Stranger
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Kagome has had enough of Inuyasha and wants to leave but something is holding her back the love of her friends and if she leaves Inuyasha Naraku will catch her and who knows what he will do to her. But wait what is Sesshoumaru’s purpose in this? And why i


Summery: Kagome has had enough of Inuyasha and wants to leave but something is holding her back; the love of her friends and if she leaves Inuyasha Naraku will catch her and who knows what he will do to her. But wait what is Sesshoumaru's purpose in this? And why is he considering taking Kagome as one of his comrades?

**Love from a Stranger**

It was another cold night in feudal Japan and Inuyasha and Co were settling down for the night; they hadn't found any trace of Naraku which has really annoyed Inuyasha and what makes matters worse Kouga has just arrived at their camp and is flirting with Kagome.

"So how's it going Kagome?" He asked whilst holding her hands

"Fine thanks for asking what about you?" Kagome asked nervously

"Yea I'm fine just always thinking about you"

"Awe how sweet…" Before she could say anything else Kouga got down on one knee and took Kagome's hand.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?"

"Wha-" Kagome and Inuyasha said together. Inuyasha pushed Kouga back and jumped in front of Kagome

"Leave her alone wolf she doesn't want you" Inuyasha growled

"Well I didn't hear that" He laughed "Is it that you love her so much, you just can't bare to let her go or is it the fact she looks like Kikyo or is she merely bait to lure Naraku in?" Everybody went silent to hear Inuyasha's answer

"Well…uh she does look like Kikyo and when you think about she is good bait for Naraku and I do like her…" Inuyasha didn't get to finish

"SIT" Kagome grabbed her bag and ran into the forest

"Inuyasha you creep" Sango snapped and ran after Kagome

"It's happened at least 7 times to me Inuyasha, don't worry" Miroku said whilst sipping his tea. Kouga ran into the trees but before he did he spoke to Inuyasha

"Looks like I'll have a mate soon" Then he fled. Kagome kept on running until Sango caught up with her and stopped her; she hugged her best friend as Kagome cried into her embrace.

"I thought I was there to be his friend not to be Kikyo or bait"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Kagome"

"He did Sango and I'll never forgive him; if the well wasn't closed up for the time being I would have gone home ages ago. I'll be glad when it reopens in a fortnight"

"I know Kagome I know" Sango then let go of her friend and smiled "I would have found a way to join you" The girls shared a quick laugh and sat down.

"Sango I want to leave him so much but, I love you guys so much and Naraku will get me"

"I know how you feel; I've started to get fed up with Miroku's womanising. To be honest I think I've fallen out of love with him" The girls sighed when they picked up a demonic aura.

"I think it would be best to hide if you're thinking of the same demon as I am"

"Agreed" The girls hid behind a tree and watched a green imp stroll past "That's not the aura I was sensing" Sango whispered

"I know I sensed Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru" Kagome replied in a whisper. They kept on watching and saw the little infant Rin skip along with the double-headed demon dragon AhUn. "Sango I sense Sesshoumaru's aura quite near behind us; he's either at the camp or getting ready to attack us" They suddenly jumped when they heard a voice behind

"Kagome I didn't mean what I said" It was Inuyasha

"Jesus Inuyasha you scared us" Sango snapped "Anyway can you sense Sesshoumaru's aura?"

"No I can smell him, but I've looked everywhere. He's nowhere to be seen"

"But he seems so close behind us"

"I know" Inuyasha then noticed Rin, Jaken and AhUn "He's obviously close, his imp and brat are by there. I know Sesshoumaru he wouldn't go far from something he cherishes"

"Well I know he likes Rin but I think Jaken's just around for entertainment; what do you think Kagome?" Inuyasha and Sango turned to find Kagome gone.

"Damn it where has she gone?"

"What if Sesshoumaru finds her or worse Naraku?" Kagome was standing on a cliff gazing at the stars until she heard an evil, familiar laugh come from behind her.

"Hello Kagome it's been a while"

"Naraku" Kagome said walking back until she was right at the edge of the cliff

"You're the only person who can take my Shikon jewel, so if you're dead I have no worries" He walked up close to her too close. "Hmm this is cosy" He lifted her gaze to meet his "I'll be generous Kagome. I'll give you a kiss before you die" He was about to lean down and plant one on her until Kagome saw strands of silver hair and Naraku being thrown away from her and into the dirt; she looked up at her savvier expecting to see Inuyasha only to find Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru" She whispered with fear; she fell to her knees shaken with everything that had just happened; Naraku got up and laughed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru saving a human miko, that's a new one"

"You said yourself Naraku she's the only one who can take the jewel from you; without that you're helpless. You're just a pathetic half breed" Naraku then growled at Sesshoumaru's words.

"At least I'm not saving humans and travelling with them"

"I'd rather that than to have human and demon blood in one; you're just an outcast" Naraku took to the sky threatening under his breath; Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and kneeled beside her. "Where's my pathetic brother?"

"L-last I saw h-he was by your comrades" She gulped. He could smell the fear coming off her; he stood and pulled Kagome to her feet.

"Then I'll take you back to your lover" Kagome jumped back and he smelled that her scent was more anger than fear now.

"He's not my lover he's my enemy" She spat

"If that is so why do you travel with him?" He asked emotionless

"To be by my friends sides" She said whilst falling to the ground "And in a way I thought he loved me but it turns out he kept me around because I look like his dead lover" Sesshoumaru saw her cry and kneeled beside her once again.

"You're not safe with him; you will be swept away by Naraku if you stay with him" He stated. It was true Inuyasha wouldn't care Kagome thought.

"Then what to you propose I do?" Kagome asked whilst drying her tears

"Leave him and find better protection"

"One problem there is one person I could go with but Inuyasha would rather have me dead than to go with him and that's Kouga"

"Then I guess you have no choice than to travel with me until Naraku's dead?"

"Inuyasha hates you more than Kouga he would keep on attacking us; the only way I could get away from him for good is if I gave myself away to someone else"

"You said he doesn't love you so how would that help" _'So he has been listening to me' _Kagome thought

"He acts as if I'm his property and 'he' can only touch me; he tried it once in mating season"

"He gets sicker by the year" Sesshoumaru said pulling her up with him "He forced himself on you?"

"He tried but Kouga stopped him"

"So he uses you to get rid of his urges in mating season… no demon would do that; I knew he was an idiot and a moron but I never knew he would do anything like that"

"Same here" She sighed

"You'll just have to stay with me, especially when mating season starts in a week's time"

"What"

"I won't harm you miko, I'm not like Inuyasha"

"I know but I didn't realize it came back so fast, I've only just got over the last one. And just to let you know my name is Kagome"

"For some reason you remind me of…"

"Who"

"Never mind" Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl and then at the sky "If Inuyasha sees you with another male he'll give up on you"

"True but he's too stupid to even realize if I was with someone"

"Even if you were kissing him on the lips"

"Well I suppose he'd realize then but…I've never kissed anyone in my life"

"Hmm" Sesshoumaru smirked and closed his eyes "There's a first time for everything" Kagome looked at him confused and nervous

"And who would I be kissing?"

"It would either be me or that wolf" Kagome then blushed _'He's making me choose? This is so embarrassing'_

"Well…since Kouga isn't here…I guess it would be…you" She blushed even redder and Sesshoumaru lifted her gaze to his; he smirked and winked at her

"Don't worry little miko I won't hurt you" He teased "If we're going to do this don't you think we should do it now whilst he's on his way and alone"

"It's just him coming? This isn't so panicking about what my friends will say now"

"You could put it that way" He slithered his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him so that they were touching; he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Kagome closed her eyes and melted into his arms _'I didn't know my first kiss would be with Sesshoumaru and I didn't know I would love it so much'_ Suddenly Inuyasha came out of the trees and saw Kagome wrap her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru parted from her and she looked at him with wow-ness; she then realized Inuyasha standing there and just stared at him.

"Just passing through Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked as if nothing was going on

"How dare you touch her, she's mine" Inuyasha growled

"I don't see any markings on her" (A mate marks their lover to show they are together) "And don't recall her saying that she's yours" He then slid his arm down her back "She's very beautiful, don't you agree Inuyasha?"

"Shut up Sesshoumaru you've forced her do it I can tell"

"Actually Inuyasha she asked me to kiss her and show her some compassion since you do nothing of the sort with her; I heard you tried it on her in mating season. To be honest Inuyasha I find that disgusting"

"K-Kagome you told him?"

"I love him Inuyasha I don't keep secrets from the person I love" Inuyasha stepped back and ran into the forest; they released each other and Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. "He deserves it but why do I feel so bad about it?"

"Because you're not a girl who is used to being nasty to others; it will subside"

"You know what I've known you for like a year and we've never talked to each other like this… I like it; you're the first male who actually listens to me"

"If you remember back we haven't talked at all; we've only tried to kill each other"

"True" Kagome then looked at him "So where are we going now?"

"We will gather my comrades and find a suitable camping place"

"One problem"

"Hmm"

"I can't see in the dark" Sesshoumaru smiled and shook his head

"Then you'll need a guide" He took her hand and led her through the trees; when they stepped through the trees where Jaken and all that was, Sesshoumaru released her and turned to Jaken. "Pack up we're leaving"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin ran to Kagome and hugged her.

"Kagome I missed you" Rin cried

"I missed you too Rin-Chan" Kagome picked her up and rest her on her hip.

"Why are you here Kagome? Don't you want to go with Inu-what's-his-face?"

"I wanted to see you and I'm not friends with him anymore" Kagome said whilst setting Rin on AhUn

"Why wench trouble in bed?" Jaken squawked.

"Jaken you will not speak to her like that again; you shall call her by her name or lady" Sesshoumaru ordered "Otherwise I'll kill you"

"Y-yes milord" Jaken then caught the scent of Kagome on his lords lips _'She kissed milord? I will see that she pays for that'_ Then Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand which made Jaken gasp, and walked into the forest with the rest of the team following; they came across an abandoned hut and a lake so Sesshoumaru said they would camp here tonight. He sent Jaken to fetch fire wood whilst Rin and Kagome sat by the lake, they gazed into the water and Rin started to splash it

"Are you hungry Rin? If you are I'll find some fish for you" Kagome offered

"No I'm fine Kagome and anyway it might be deeper than it looks; Lord Sesshoumaru taught me that" Rin answered proudly. Kagome smiled and patted Rin on the head; she then saw the infant yawn and picked her up.

"I think it's time for you to sleep young lady" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru began to watch the girls, this would be interesting.

"I'm ok Kagome I'm not tired"

"No little girl should be up this late anyway, go to sleep"

"But I usually stay up longer"

"Well you shouldn't be, you can't play as much if you go to bed late"

"Please I'll be good"

"We won't be able to play tomorrow if you're tired"

"…Goodnight" She hugged Kagome and ran as fast as she could to the hut "Goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru" She then ran into the hut and went to sleep; Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat by him

"I'm surprised you got her to go to bed" Sesshoumaru said whilst stretching

"What you can't get an infant to go to bed?"

"I can but none of my servants can"

"I guess I've a got mother's touch" She smiled brightly at him and gazed at the moon "I'm glad the moon has light otherwise I'd be falling everywhere"

"Sometimes I wonder how humans can survive with such weak senses"

"They say if you're blind you can hear better and vice versa"

"You have weird sayings too"

"So do you guys, all the demons I've talked to had runaway from their parents because they told them emotions are a weakness; in my mind emotions make you stronger"

"What if you lost someone you loved? Then your emotions would weaken you"

"Sometimes we say losing someone makes you stronger, I think it's meant to say you'll be more prepared next time but it's not true. I lost my grandfather and my father… I never felt stronger" She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes "But some emotions do make you stronger for example if you love someone you will fight to protect them"

"What type of love?"

"Any love like love for you mother, father, brother, sister, baby, mate and even a dog or cat"

"The way you speak you make out as if love is the strongest emotion"

"Love 'is' the most strongest thing in the world, stronger than magic, weapons even demons; that's what I believe and I always will"

"Love can hurt too Kagome so sometimes it can be the weakest thing in the world"

"True, do you mean as if you lost someone you loved?"

"Yes"

"You're thinking about your father aren't you?" Kagome asked leaning in to his face

"No somebody else but I don't like to talk about it" Sesshoumaru met her gaze and she felt her heart skip a beat

"You remember that kiss earlier?" She asked eventually whispering

"Yes it's not something you forget"

"Well I think it did something to me" She leaned in closer

"Really" She nodded and put her hand on his face, she was about to kiss him until they heard Jaken come back; she quickly sat properly again and watched the imp set the fire up in the middle of the camp. She unconsciously leaned her head on Sesshoumaru's arm and looked at the lake; Jaken was about to sit by AhUn until Sesshoumaru called him over. "Jaken keep Rin company in the hut tonight"

"Will you be ok alone out here tonight milord?" Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist and grinned evilly

"He won't be alone don't worry" Jaken when into the hut threatening under his breath.

"Nasty" Sesshoumaru grinned and pulled Kagome onto his lap "And I thought you were innocent" He slithered his hands behind her back and pulled her closer to him

"Not on the first date" She giggled "I'm just too innocent"

"Hmm" He leaned up to her neck and nipped at it "You may be innocent but I'm not" He heard her moan and let her go "I like to tease too" He pushed her slowly onto the floor and kissed her on the lips; when he parted she was gasping for breath "Enjoy" He whispered huskily.

"Stop" She whispered whilst wrapping her arms around his neck "Stop playing" He pulled her back into a sitting position and she noticed that some of his chest was showing. "Oh" She slithered her hands down his top until she got to the two strings that were holding his kimono top together "I wonder what happens if I pull these" She pulled the strings and Sesshoumaru's stomach showed from the bottom of his neck to where his six pack was; she looked in wonder until Sesshoumaru took her hand and put it on his chest. She pulled herself closer to him and lay on him "Goodnight Sessh…" She then drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke to his shirt tied back up and saw Kagome jump in the lake with her underwear and bra on; he walked by the side of the lake and just shook his head at her.

"Don't you find that a bit cold?" Kagome jumped in surprise until she recognized the voice

"You scared me" She turned in the water to face him "It may be cold but a girl needs to bathe"

"I suppose but you'll get ill"

"What a strong girl like me? Never" She giggled. She swam to the edge and reached out her hand "Are you coming in?"

"No" He lifted her up out of the water and threw her back in; when she didn't come up for a while he got kind of worried. "Kagome stop it" He leaned over for a better look and that's when Kagome jumped out and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on let's have some fun"

"No"

"Fine" She lifted herself out and went over to her clothes, she put them on but you could see that she was still wet "I guess I should have dried off first" A few hours later the gang was up and ready and they departed.

It had now gone a week and Sesshoumaru and Kagome had gotten very close, but Kagome was too scared to get close to him as she knew today was the start of mating season; they had been walking all day so Sesshoumaru stopped by a lake to refresh and eat. Kagome and Rin jumped in the lake and tried to catch fish, lucky for them the weather was 95 degrees today.

"Here Kagome I caught a fish" Rin said proudly until she slipped and dropped it, Kagome splashed over to her and helped the infant up

"You ok Rin-Chan?"

"Yes I'm fine… hey look another fish" They eventually managed to catch 6 fish. Kagome cooked the fish and everyone was fed… well at least the ones who wanted to eat. "Kagome, do you want to go swimming?"

"Can you swim?" Kagome asked first before answering

"Not very well but I won't go too deep"

"I don't want you to get hurt it'll be on my conscience then"

"I'll be fine Kagome don't worry" Rin then ran over to Sesshoumaru "Lord Sesshoumaru can we go in the lake to swim please?"

"As long as you're careful" Sesshoumaru said emotionless.

"Yay" Rin dragged Kagome in the lake with their clothes still on; when they were at a distance where nobody could hear Rin started with questions "Kagome what's wrong with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he barely smiles and he has been and he's been looking at you funny; maybe he wants you as his mate"

"Huh, Rin what"

"Jaken told me about mating season and how males act but he said imps don't because they don't want mates"

"No he means he's too ugly" The girls laughed and Kagome put Rin on her back "Come on Rin let's get back" When they got to the edge Kagome lifted Rin out and then herself; Rin ran over to Jaken and started asking him questions.

"Why don't you get funny in mating season Master Jaken?"

"Because my race doesn't"

"Or is it you gave up because you're too ugly" Kagome burst out laughing and Jaken got angry

"Don't laugh at me" He ran towards Kagome and she stepped aside which made him fall into the lake

"You look a little wet Jaken" Kagome laughed again. He finally got out and walked to a corner and murmured threats; Kagome packed up her bag whilst Rin jumped on her back "Rin I'm trying to pack"

"That's boring so that means its Jaken's job" The girls shared another laugh and then suddenly realized it had turned night. "Oh well time for bed" Sesshoumaru stood and unsheathed his sword.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked confused

"It's too early for it to be night fall" He then began to growl "I smell Naraku" Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru and hid behind him

"Don't let him get me" She cried. She grabbed the back of his top and Naraku appeared

"I've been wondering Lord Sesshoumaru why have you got the miko travelling with you?" Naraku then grinned "Why isn't she with Inuyasha?"

"Because he would allow you to just take her" Sesshoumaru growled

"Have you developed feelings for the miko? How wonderful and in this season"

"I'm guessing you're here to take her for your needs half breed" He then turned to Jaken "Get Rin out of here" He did as instructed and left

"Clever boy" Naraku walked closer and Sesshoumaru got in an attack position

"Too bad you're not having her" Sesshoumaru blasted him back with an attack "She's my responsibility" Naraku jumped behind Sesshoumaru and almost grabbed Kagome but he pulled her away in time. "Kagome stay close no matter what"

"Yea I have no problem with that" Sesshoumaru got lots of gashes into Naraku who was now bleeding immensely.

"I'll get her one day Sesshoumaru mark my words and she'll be bearing my children" Naraku then took off and the sky went back to normal again; Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and looked over her

"Are you injured" Kagome shook her head and noticed that Sesshoumaru's arm was bleeding

"But you are" Kagome looked upset "Let me look at it"

"I'm fine Kagome" He said as he sat against a tree, she kneeled beside him and shook her head

"I don't care it'll get septic" She untied his kimono top and looked at his wounded arm "It looks sore alright" She touched it and he flinched "I think it has a miasma in it"

"It'll go itself don't worry over it"

"Well I am worrying so I'll get rid of it"

"How are…" Kagome put her mouth over his wound, sucked up the miasma and spat it out; she repeated this until she was sure it had gone. She then looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled

"All better"

"Thanks" He placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a peck on the lips "You saved me from death" He joked

"Any time" She said whilst keeping her eyes locked onto his; she leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck; he began to nip at her neck which caused her to gasp

"You like" He whispered huskily. He then grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground; he looked up and met her gaze which looked a little scared "I won't force you" She nodded and kissed him on the lips

"Take me" And so he did. The next morning Kagome woke to two strong arms wrapped around her waist; she remembered last night and smiled. She caressed Sesshoumaru's face and then he woke. "Good morning" She whispered. He kissed her on the lips and looked around

"So that's where my clothes went" Kagome laughed at his reply and hugged him "I think we should get dressed love" She nodded and they both got dressed.

"Where would Rin and Jaken go?"

"Inuyasha's forest by your well" Sesshoumaru answered whilst picking Kagome up bridal style, he then began to fly "Let's go then" They then flew to Inuyasha's forest; it took them a day to get there but they got there eventually. When they landed Rin ran to Kagome and hugged her tightly; Kagome felt suddenly woozy and let Rin go. She ran into a bush and was sick; Sesshoumaru pulled her up and made sure she was ok. He kissed the mark on her neck he gave her last night and noticed her scent had changed; "You're pregnant" Kagome looked in disbelieve and then the well opened

"This is all weird first I'm pregnant and now the well has opened which shouldn't for another week" She looked at Sesshoumaru and jumped up on him whilst wrapping her arms around his neck "I can't believe I'm having your pup" She kissed him on the lips

"Hmm, maybe you should tell your mother" Kagome looked at him and nodded

"Are you sure?" He nodded and she kissed him "I'll be back in 2 days I promise" She jumped down the well and disappeared. When she climbed out of the well she was back in her own time; she ran into her house and hugged her mother "Mom" She cried

"Kagome what took you so long to return?" Her mother asked whilst returning the hug

"The well closed for some reason" She then left her mother go

"Well at least you're home now; Inuyasha came here yesterday and said that he was no longer in charge of you"

"What he knew the well was open? Wait until I get my hands around his throat"

"Kagome what did he mean?"

"I left him and I'm with someone else"

"Who"

"Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru and…I'm…"

"Let me guess Pregnant?" Kagome nodded. Her mother's reaction surprised her "I'm going to be a grandma yes" She danced around with her daughter and cheered.

"I thought you'd be disappointed"

"Nope I knew it would happen sooner than it should, I was the same" Her mother then looked at the clock "Come on now you have to go to school"

"Ok…" Her mother handed her money and she ran to school. On the way she met up with her friends Yuri, Symone and Suki; she told them she dumped Inuyasha and met somebody else, they were happy for her. She didn't tell her she was pregnant because in her time it wasn't really appropriate for a 15 year old to be pregnant; when school was over they all went to Kagome's house where she would tell them there. They all sat down and got comfortable.

"Girls I'm about to tell you something that you can't tell anybody else; you'll think I'm crazy but it's the truth" Kagome said

"You can tell us anything Kagome" Suki said reassuring.

"Right here it goes" She told them that she could back to feudal Japan where she met all her friends; she then waited for them to respond "Please say something"

"Kagome we kind of thought of something like that" Suki said

"Huh"

"Well in school we would read something about the past with you in the class but when you weren't in the story changed and your name kept on popping up; the whole has suspected it even though it sounded crazy" Yuri said

"So we don't think you're losing it" Symone added

"Thanks guys" She hugged her friends and looked at them "There's something else too… I'm leaving school for good"

"But you're only 15 it's not aloud" Symone gasped "I know you love your boyfriend but can't you explain to him"

"I'm not leaving for him"

"Then why"

"I'm having his child" The girls' then fell off the bed "I bet you think I'm some sort of tramp"

"No of course not, we know you're a tad bit young but it's different there" Suki said "How did your mother react?"

"She can't wait"

"Are you going to have the baby here or there?"

"There otherwise he'll bop me" Kagome joked "I think he has the right to see his baby first"

"Is he cute Kagome" Symone asked

"Gorgeous" Kagome said "Too bad you guys can't see him"

"Take a picture of him"

"He won't do that and to honest I'd burst out laughing when I'm taking the picture; hey all we know the baby might look identical to him" She laughed

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Yuri asked

"I want a girl; don't know what I'd call her though"

"What if it's a boy?"

"Then Sesshoumaru can name him; I'll go for a scan and see what it is"

"We'll go with you for support" The girls said together

"Awe thank you" Kagome then hugged her friends "Its Saturday tomorrow so I'll go for the scan then"

"When was he made Kagome?" Symone asked whilst all the other girls rolled their eyes "I mean it might be too early to know the sex of it"

"It grows twice as fast as a normal baby because it's part demon and…"

"Wait a second Kagome you didn't tell us that your boyfriend was a demon"

"Well now you know and it was made yesterday"

"What" All the girls pounced on Kagome and laughed "Very naughty Kagome very naughty" It was now late and Kagome and the girls sat in the shrine where the well was.

"Will you guys wait here a second whilst I go and tell Sesshoumaru what's happening tomorrow?"

"Sure Kagome" They said together. Kagome gave her friends a hug each and jumped down the well; when she arrived in the feudal era she heard two voices talking above her – it was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha arguing.

"You're gonna pay Sesshoumaru; how dare you take Kagome away from me" Inuyasha growled

"If you didn't hurt her so much she wouldn't have left you in the first place" Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome made her way up the well and climbed out; Sesshoumaru was standing beside her which she was thankful for. She saw Sango and Miroku and smiled with joy; she took Sesshoumaru's hand as she stood.

"Hey guys" She said

"Hey" Sango and Miroku waved, he then groped her and she slapped him "Miroku you pervert"

"Hey yourself Kagome; what do you think your doing with Sesshoumaru? And at my time of need" Inuyasha snapped

"Oh yea you want me to stop your urges in mating season? Well tough luck" She then whispered to Sesshoumaru "I need to tell you something important about you know what" He nodded and pulled Kagome behind him

"Leave now Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru ordered "She's my mate"

"What" Miroku and Inuyasha yelled whilst Sango just ran to Kagome and hugged her; Sango then noticed a mark on Kagome's neck

"What's that on your neck Kagome?" Inuyasha then noticed it

"You marked her? I'll kill you" Inuyasha dived forward and the fight began between the brothers; Kagome turned to Sango and sighed

"Why can't he ever let me be happy?" She mourned

"He's jealous" Sango said "He's just got to stop being a pup"

"Oh that reminds me, Sango I'm pregnant"

"WHAT" Inuyasha dived passed Sesshoumaru and grabbed Kagome; he accidentally dug his nails into her arms "What do you mean you're pregnant?"

"Inuyasha stop you're hurting me" Kagome cried. Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha off her and knocked him into a tree; Kagome ran into his embrace and sobbed from the pain. Inuyasha ran to brake it up but Sango stepped in the way; it would have worked if he didn't knock Sango down the well. Inuyasha and Miroku then fled into the forest; Kagome looked down the well to see that Sango had disappeared

"But…how?"

"Maybe all humans can pass through"

"I have to go get her out she'll be petrified" She was about to jump in the well until Sesshoumaru pulled her back

"Wait what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yea, back in my time I can have this type of scan thing which can tell me what sex the pup is and if it's healthy; do you want me to have it?"

"Yes better safe than sorry"

"Ok I'll see you in two days then" She kissed him on the lips and jumped down the well; when she landed she saw that Sango was still down the well "Sango are you ok?"

"Yea my arms just hurting a bit that's all; I can't believe he pushed me down here"

"Come on Sango let's go get you cleaned up, and so you know you're in my era"

"How"

"I don't know" Kagome helped Sango out of the well and met up with her friends "Sango these are my friends Suki, Symone and Yuri and vice versa"

"Hey nice to meet you, you must be from the feudal era" Suki bowed

"Yes I am and it's an honour to meet you all" Sango bowed back. Kagome took the girl in the house and introduced Sango to everyone; then she took Sango upstairs to her room and told what was going to happen tomorrow. "I wish there was stuff like that back home" Sango sighed

"I agree" Kagome gave Sango a pair of PJ's to wear as her clothes were dirty. "So you know Sango when we go back home you can live with me and Sesshoumaru

"I'd intrude Kagome"

"No you wouldn't and anyway you could be the baby's nanny when I and Sesshoumaru want some time together"

"Too much info" The girls said as they fell of the bed… again. That night the gang slept over and they retired for the night; the next morning Kagome gave Sango some modern clothes to wear and they all went to the hospital. When they arrived Sango stared at the place in amazement until a doctor came up to Kagome and bowed.

"We're ready for you now Miss Higurashi" The doctor bowed

"Thank you, is it ok if my friends come in?"

"Of course miss" In the surgery room Kagome lay on a bed as the doctor began to scan her "Is this your first time?"

"Yea" _'Obviously I'm only 15'_ Kagome thought

"Well they are healthy"

"Both" They all said

"Yes you are having twins; would you like to know what sex they are?"

"Um ok" Kagome answered still in shock

"You are having a girl and a boy; I must say though I think the scan is a little fuzzy" He said whilst squinting his eyes at the screen

"Why would you think that?"

"Well it would appear that the girl has dog ears" The girls all looked at each other

"Well as you said doc it must be the scan going fuzzy" Kagome said trying to stop the doctor from looking into it more

"I suppose you're right; that's it for today Miss Higurashi I wish you the best for you and your babies"

"Thanks" Kagome and her friends then left the hospital "More like puppies" They laughed. When they were outside Yuri noticed that Kagome's stomach had grown

"Kagome look at your stomach it looks as if it's grown"

"Hey you're right" Kagome said whilst rubbing her stomach "Hello you two" When they got home Kagome showed her mother her scan and she was overjoyed; then they went upstairs and chatted whilst Kagome was being sick in the bathroom. She came out and lay on the bed with a hot water bottle on her stomach; soon after her friends said goodbye so it was only Sango and Kagome left.

"Your friends are sweet Kagome"

"Yea but they ask too many questions" Sango smiled and lay next to Kagome "Sango do demons eat their young."

"What" Sango laughed "Of course not, they're really protective over them"

"That's good to hear" They girls then drifted off to sleep. The next morning the girls were woken to the sound of Kagome's mother "What's wrong mom?"

"Kagome dear that sweet boy Hojo is here to see you" Kagome shot up in her bed and stared at her mom in disbelieve

"Mom I can't see him I've got a pregnant belly he'll suspect"

"Just put a pillow on your stomach" Her mother then went downstairs and sent Hojo into the living room whilst the girls got dressed; they then went into the living room and sat down.

"Hey Kagome whose your friend?" Hojo asked innocently

"Oh this is my cousin Sango" Kagome said whilst pulling a pillow over her stomach

"Hello" Sango said politely; He bowed and turned to Kagome

"I came to check in on you; there have been rumours in school that you were pregnant and some said you were dead"

"Who told you these?"

"Well people just said you were dead for a joke but they said you were pregnant because that's what it said in our history book"

"Oh I see, don't worry Hojo as you can see I'm not dead or pregnant"

"I know, I was wondering do you want to go to the festival tomorrow"

"I can't I have to go see my boyfriend" Kagome then realized what she said, she remembered that Hojo had a huge crush on her

"A boyfriend? Oh I see" He looked very disappointed "Well I'll see you in school" He was about to leave when Kagome stopped him

"I'm not going back to school…in Japan" She quickly thought of an excuse "I'm going to school in America"

"Well I'll miss you" He gave her a quick hug and left. Kagome sighed and began to pack to go back to the feudal era; when she ready she hugged her mother and said her goodbyes to her family.

"I'll bring the babies back when they are old enough" She waved goodbye and the girls jumped down the well; they climbed out of the well and realized there was no one there except Kirara "I guess she waited for you" Then she noticed "I know why Sesshoumaru isn't here, I said I would be back tomorrow"

"What are you like Kagome; well don't worry we'll find him ourselves" Kirara transformed and they went in search of Sesshoumaru; they noticed Rin and Jaken so they landed to find no Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken where's Sesshoumaru?" Rin ran to Kagome and hugged her

"'Lord' Sesshoumaru is out patrolling 'Lady' Kagome" Jaken spat "Why do I have to call a filthy human like you lady? It disgusts me that you are bearing Lord Sesshoumaru's child"

"Children actually"

"Whatever and now you've brought another human with you" Kirara growled at Jaken which made him hide behind AhUn "Demon slayer; keep that cat away from me"

"Awe come on Jaken she only wants to kill you" The girls then laughed. Kagome then picked up Sesshoumaru's aura

"Wench, tell your friend to behave or I'll kill your offspring's" Jaken growled. Sesshoumaru heard the imp's words and threw a stone at his head.

"Jaken talk to my mate like that again and I'll make sure you die"

""Y-yes milord, a thousand apologies" Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru and embraced him tightly

"I missed you" She giggled as she kissed him on the lips; Jaken heaved and the girls awed "I went for that scan thing and we're having twins one girl one boy, I think the girl has dog ears"

"Did you actually breathe then Kagome?" He teased. She frowned at him and smiled again

"Have you had anymore encounters with Inuyasha?"

"Yes he thinks I killed your friends even though he pushed her down the well"

"Retard, can Sango travel with us?"

"I see no problem" Kagome hugged him and ran over to Sango also hugging her; all day they travelled and hadn't stopped for a break so by now they were really tired. Kagome could tell that there was something wrong with her mate; he looked troubled or was he… upset. They arrived by a big oak tree when Sesshoumaru turned around and said that they would camp here for the night; everybody got comfortable except Sesshoumaru he just stood there and stared at the oak tree.

_Flashback_

_2 years ago Sesshoumaru was by the oak tree with a girl with silver hair and amber eyes; she was monkey-ing around in the tree calling out to Sesshoumaru_

"_Sesshoumaru let's play a game"_

"_We have to get back"_

"_Don't be a spoil sport come on" _

_End of Flashback_

Sesshoumaru was interrupted by Jaken "What is it?" He asked in a cold and angry voice

"Um… Well…"

"Spit it out Jaken or don't bother me"

"D-do you want me to get fire wood milord?"

"It would be sensible wouldn't it?" Jaken ran off and Kagome went up to Sesshoumaru

"Are you ok love?" She asked concerned

"I'm fine… I'm going for a walk"

"I'll come with you" Kagome went with him and left Sango to look after Rin. They walked to the edge of a cliff when Sesshoumaru heard that girl's giggle in the wind; he closed his eyes and listened to it. "Sessh you look… unhappy" He opened his eyes and glanced at Kagome; he embraced her tightly and sat with her in his arms. Kagome looked at him and touched his face "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember when I told you that you reminded me of someone?"

"Yes"

"And when I told you I lost somebody I loved?"

"Yea you didn't want to talk about it"

"Well it was my twin sister Kida; she died and you remind me of her so much" Kagome wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek

"Is that why you didn't look too happy when I told you that I was having twins?"

"Yea it brought back painful memories"

"What happened?" He lay on the ground and began his story whilst Kagome lay beside him

"It happened two years ago I was with my sister and she was playing in that oak tree back there; she was begging me to play with her but I knew a storm was coming so I told her we had to go home. She listened and came down from the tree but as we went back home we were attacked by a demon in a baboon pelt; it knocked me unconscious with a miasma and it must have attacked my sister because when I woke she was beside me… dead" Kagome put her hands over her mouth in disbelief

"Sesshoumaru…" She wrapped her arms around him again as he did the same "Is that why you're so protective over me?"

"Yea, I've been out to kill Naraku because I think it was him in the pelt that night"

"How did your father react?"

"You mean my mother since my father was dead; well I carried Kida home whilst I was still wounded. I opened my doors where my mother was waiting and I collapsed in front of her; when I awoke a week later I found my mother beside my bed. She cried in front of me and apologised for what I went through"

"Where is she now?"

"She's at my palace right now waiting for me to return"

"What she's expecting you?"

"No, every time I leave she waits by the front door wondering if I'll return; she begs me not to leave… she won't even leave herself"

"That's so sad" She said whilst caressing his face "Are we travelling back there?"

"Yes" He kissed her on the head and sat up "Now you know why I asked you why humans love so much"

"Because it's the closest thing we have to magic" Sesshoumaru looked at her and saw she was upset over the story and tired over the journey

"Come on love if you stay up too long its not good on you or the pups" Kagome smiled tiredly and Sesshoumaru pulled her to her feet "Bed time" They walked back to camp and leaned against the oak tree to sleep; everyone else was already asleep so Sesshoumaru and Kagome thought they should join them. The next morning Kagome was the first to rise; she wiped her eyes and then heard giggling above her. She looked up to find a girl of Sesshoumaru's age with silver hair and amber eyes; the girl waved at her and Kagome waved back shakily. _'Is this Kida? It can't be she's dead'_

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. The girl smiled and answered her

"I suppose you're my sister in-law; my name's Kida" Kagome was about to wake Sesshoumaru when the girl spoke again "Don't wake him Kagome; he's in enough pain than to see his sister's ghost"

"I lost someone I loved too and I'd give anything to him again for one more day; don't you think Sesshoumaru deserves that?"

"You may be right but…" She landed on the ground and looked at her sleeping brother "If he spoke to me again I'd lose it and cry"

"Don't ghosts see the people they love everyday?"

"Not all ghosts but I do; I'm a restless spirit so I have no choice but to walk the earth. It's because of my murderer; I can't go on until he's dead"

"Who is he?"

"Naraku he killed me and took my powers; the power of a poisoned kiss"

"He tried to kiss me before so did he try to kill me then?"

"Most probably" She caressed her brother's face and let a tear fall "He's waking up" She stood up and took a step back

"Don't leave Kida; tell Sesshoumaru who killed you and how he can help you" Sesshoumaru stirred and Kida turned to Kagome.

"Bring him to the cliff when he awakens"

"You got it" Kida then ran up the hill. Sesshoumaru woke and Kagome kneeled beside him "Hey love, did you sleep well?"

"Hmm oh yea" He said tiredly. She kissed him on the lips and pulled him to his feet

"Come with me I have a surprise for you" Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand and took him to the cliff; he looked around and saw nothing.

"Kagome, why did you drag me up here for?" As Sesshoumaru said that Kida appeared; she ran to him and hugged him tightly. He held her back in the same way and buried his head into her neck "How… are you here?"

"I can't go to where father is because the person who killed me still walks the earth and I won't let it go; Sessh the demon who killed me was Naraku" Kida explained. She let him go and wiped her tears "I knew you would come to the tree sooner or later; spirits who wish to see the ones they love go to the place where they either died or had the most memories there like ours is the oak tree, father's is the dojo back home but he barely visits only on special occasions like birthdays or Christmases" She gave him a family kiss and stepped back "I have to go now I'm needed; until you save me Sessh you could call me a Shinigami" She disappeared and Sesshoumaru fell to his knees and he let a tear fall from his eye; Kagome ran to him and embraced him. They stood and Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome's stomach

"On the looks of it these twins will be born before the end of the month" Sesshoumaru smiled whilst kissing her

"It's too early isn't it? Even for a demon"

"Don't forget they have the strength of a miko and a demon; imagine how powerful that is"

"I've got a funny feeling they're gonna grow up too fast too" She kissed him on the lips and they returned back to camp. Soon after returning they set off to the West; by 12:00 they had just entered and you could see the palace "Wow it's beautiful" Rin ran up to Kagome and got picked up

"Wait until you see inside" Rin said happily

"Can't wait…" She put Rin down and leaned against a tree, her breathing then went funny. Sesshoumaru saw this and went to her

"Kagome are you okay?" He asked concerned

"I will be in a second…ah…my stomach's killing me" Sesshoumaru picked her up

"Just rest ok, I'll carry you" Sesshoumaru began to walk as Kagome fell unconscious; when they got to the palace Sesshoumaru's mother was waiting just like he said except she was confused with what her son had brought home

"Sesshoumaru you leave for two months and return with two females" His mother sighed "Its never just plain ball with you"

"I'll explain to you in a second just follow me and you Sango" Sesshoumaru ordered. They followed him to a bedroom where Sesshoumaru laid Kagome and sat beside her. "Mother this is a miko Kagome… she's my mate and she bearing my children"

"A lot can happen in two months" His mother said astonished "You said children, does that mean she's having more than one?"

"Yes twins and this is her friend Sango" Sesshoumaru answered whilst pointing to Sango who bowed in politeness

"It's nice to meet you Sango" His mother replied "My name is Jen"

"It's an honour" Sango added

"So Sesshoumaru you've turned out like your father but at least you have better taste and this miko will have very powerful pups" Kagome stirred and woke with pain in her stomach "She's in labour already? I've never seen anything like this"

"Ah…" Kagome shot up on the bed holding her stomach "Why does it hurt so much?" She clenched Sesshoumaru's hand whilst holding back her tears

"You're in labour child" Jen answered "I'm Sesshoumaru's mother Jen" She pushed Kagome back down onto the bed gently "Looks like you'll have your pups sooner than expected"

"What, I can't they'll die" Kagome screamed

"It's either them or you" Jen said.

"Then take my life not my pups" Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome arms

"What are you saying Kagome? You're not risking your life for them"

"I am Sessh I love them more than myself"

"We can always have more pups but we can't have another you" He looked at her with sadness "I can't lose you again" Kagome then realized he was referring to Kida as well; Kagome cried and Jen began to birth the pups. When the first one was born Kagome clenched onto Sesshoumaru's sleeve thinking that she just killed her child; that was until the pup started crying "Looks like she survived"

"It's our girl?" Sesshoumaru then nodded "Has she got dog ears" He nodded again. Kagome hugged him and birthed the other child; this time there was no cry "NO"

"I'm not letting you die" Jen said as she started to revive the boy pup; it began to cry and everybody was at ease "Thank goodness" Sango had the baby girl in her arms and carried her over to Kagome

"Here's your little girl" She said as she handed the pup to Kagome; she had silver hair, brown eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead. Jen carried the baby boy over to Sesshoumaru and handed him to him; he had silver hair, amber eyes and all of Sesshoumaru's markings he looked identical to his father. Jen and Sango left them alone as the two proud parents gazed at their pups in awe.

"He looks like you Sessh" Kagome smiled

"Hmm she looks like you minus the silver hair" Sesshoumaru smiled back as he kissed his mate on the cheek "I'm proud of you Kagome"

"I couldn't have done it without you love" She kissed him on the lips and looked at her daughter "Sesshoumaru I have a name for our little demoness"

"What is it?"

"What do you think of Kida" Sesshoumaru looked at her for a second and smiled

"Are you sure?" Kagome nodded "Then yea I love it; I have one for our boy too"

"Do tell" Kagome giggled

"How about Maru?"

"That sounds like a Prince's name, I love it" The two parents looked at their pups when Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru "How about another pup?"

"I don't think so" A few years later Sesshoumaru was out with his 13 year old son Maru when Naraku appeared in front of them. "Naraku" Sesshoumaru growled

"Huh I'm seeing double" Naraku laughed "I see you mated the miko in the end; I heard you have a daughter too and she looks identical to your sister. How is she? Oh wait I killed her; anyway you daughter has the strength of a miko and demon, she will make a perfect mate"

"Over my dead body" Sesshoumaru charged towards and they began to fight; Maru watched with disbelief at his father's strength on how he sliced Naraku and he was ripped up into shreds and disappeared

"Hey dad you got him"

"I haven't he still lives; I'll get him one day and when I do he'll be sorry he ever messed with my family" Sesshoumaru looked up to the sky and thought _'I'll get him one day Kida one day'_

THE END

Well I hope you like my one shot.


End file.
